memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Miri (episode)
| date = 2266 | stardate = 2713.5 | episode = TOS season 1x11 | production = 6149-12 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 1 by James Blish | altimage = floyd, Miri.jpg }} "Miri" was the 12th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, in the show's first season, first aired on 27 October 1966. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 1 by James Blish. A remastered version of this episode was aired in syndication, premiering on . References Characters Episode characters :John Farrell • Fields • Floyd (Only) • David Galloway • Jahn • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Louise • Leonard McCoy • Miri • Janice Rand • Spock • unnamed Onlies • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] Novelization characters :John Farrell • Floyd (Only) • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Miri • Janice Rand • Spock Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Miri's homeworld Races and cultures :Human • Only • Vulcan Science :anatomy • lifeform • Koch's postulates • matter • memory Technology and weapons :mommie • starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen Lifeforms :humanoid States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • language • logic • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon • agar plate • Cold Peace • foolie • grup • vaccine • Vincent's agina Appendices Related media * - The scene where Leonard McCoy loses consciousness is replayed, as a dreamlike scenery from Janice Rand's memory. Adaptations star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1. blish1.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. blish1a.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 1 reprint. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation in Der unwirkliche MacCoy. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Der unwirkliche McCoy. enterprise1.jpg|Novelization German language translation reprinted in Enterprise 1. reader2.jpg|Novelization collected in The Star Trek Reader II. der große Sammelband.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes. Video releases miriEmpathVHS.jpg|VHS release with "The Empath". tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". tOSvol5LaserDisc.jpg|LaserDisc release with "What Are Little Girls Made Of?". Background * Miri's planet is unnamed in the television episode. James Blish's novelization identifies it as the fourth planet in the 70 Ophiucus star system, while the novel The Cry of the Onlies calls it Juram V. * Some fans have suggested that Pal, who joins Flint as his assistant in The Cry of the Onlies later takes on the name Ira Graves. This suggestion was made after those fans read . Images Episode images miri.jpg|Miri. juram V.jpg|Miri's homeworld. jahn.jpg|Jahn. floyd, Miri.jpg| . miri and Jahn.jpg|Miri and Jahn. fields 2267.jpg|Fields. Adaptation images ent1701 Blish1.jpg|The . jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|The Enterprise. crew blish corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|The Enterprise. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. ent1701blish9.jpg|The Enterprise. jtkGoldmannCOLL.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmannCOLL.jpg|Spock. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The Enterprise. crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1